AutoComplete is used by a variety of different programs to assist a user in entering data as they are typing. For example, web browsers, word-processing programs, and spreadsheets are just a few examples that include autocomplete functionality. Generally, autocomplete suggests possible matches for entries as a user types data (e.g. in an Address bar, a Web page form, a document, and the like). AutoComplete displays suggestions in a list as soon as a match exists and filters the displayed suggestions as the user types. A user may select one of the displayed suggestions to complete an entry. Autocomplete may be used on different types of devices, such as desktop devices, laptops, mobile devices and touch/non-touch devices.